A Love Story
by HanayakaXy
Summary: A SasuIno story. Sasuke came back, but is it happier if Ino fall for Sasuke for second time around if there's Sai whose willing to love her more than anyone can do but she is not in love with Sai? SasuInoSai.. No flames.. ENJOY! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**..A Love Story..**

**Summary:** A SasuIno story. Sasuke came back, but is it happier if Ino fall for Sasuke for second time around if there's Sai whose willing to love her more than anyone can do but she is not in love with Sai? SasuInoSai.. No flames..

Declaimer: Naruto is not my belonging..

ENJOY!!

P.S- don't forget to leave a review:cI

"..." speaking

_"..." thinking_

**Ino's Point of View**

I am Yamanaka Ino, 21 years old from Yamanaka Clan.. I have a simple Ninja life like everyone does..

I just can't get over the fact that the guy I ever loved, Uchiha Sasuke gone back in Konoha yesteday..

**Flashbacks..**

Sai, Chouji, and I were eating at the Barbeque Restaurant yesterday at lunch time..

"Korean Barbeque is simply the best.." Chouji commented as he eat the piece of barbeque..

"yes, you're right, fa---" Sai said but before he uttered the last word, I cut him by spilling water on his clothes..

_"phew.. thank God, i made it in time.. if he said the word fatty, Chouji will go mad and this restaurant will be destroy.. why on earth Sai never learned that never call people a rude names.." _I said as I sighed..

"Sorry, Sai, I didn't mean it.. my hand just slipped and my water spill on you.. I am very sorry.." I reasoned..

"It's fine, Ms. Lovely.." he told me..

I pretended that I blushed..

We continued eating the barbeque..

And after awhile.. Shikamaru entered the restaurant..

He seems like running out of his breath.. I can say he's in a hurry..

"I-Ino.." he called me, he's panting..

"Shika, something's wrong? Calm down first so I can understand you clearly.."

He calmed down..

"he's here.." he said and I am confused whose he's talking about..

"huh?"

"he came back.."

"who do you mean?"

While I am asking that question, I am so nervous cause I know it's him..

"Sasuke's back.." he told me..

I don't know what to say.. The tears just streamed down to my face..

I don't know if I will be angry or happy..

My expression is just shock.. I thought he'll never come back..

But he did.. I know this isn't a dream..

"Ino, are you okay?" I heard Chouji questioning me.

I just nod my head slowly..

"aren't you happy?" Sai asked me..

I stared at Sai..

"I don't know what to feel.." I told him honestly..

"I went here because the Hokage wants you to Interrogate him once he woke up and she need you to help Sakura and Shizune-san to heal them.. He's kinda injured because he fought with Naruto.. Both Naruto and Sasuke are in the hospital right now.." he explained to me..

"Fine.. I am gonna go now.." I said with sad tone..

**At the Hospital...**

I asked the nurse what is HIS room..

"Uh.. may I know what IS Uchiha Sasuke's room.." I asked her..

I am emotionless, I am holding my emotion..

I don't wanna break down..

"he's in the last room at the right hand side in the second floor.." the nurse retorted me..

"thanks.." I gave her a smile..

I went upstairs.. Every step I make the more I become nervous..

This is it.. I am now at the front of his room..

I sighed before entering..

My hand is shaking while I am turning the door knob..

Once I opened the door I stepped in quietly and close it again..

I saw him lying on the bed with some bandages..

He's sleeping peacefully..

I sat on the chair beside his bed..

I look at him..

"Welcome back.." I told him even though he didn't hear it..

Here we go again.. I am crying again..

I hold his hand with my both hands..

"I've missed you.. How long you been gone? 8 years? that's long you know.." I continued.

"Ino.." I heard a feminine voice called me from my back..

I wiped my tears and turned my head.. I saw Sakura standing there..

"When did he came back?" I asked her..

"Around midnight last night.. the ANBU found both Naruto and Sasuke's body lying somewhere at the forest of Takigakure..."

"how's Naruto?"

"he's perfectly fine now.. he's resting.."

"Sakura, honestly, what did you feel when Sasuke came back?"

"well I am glad.. but I have no special feeling for him anymore.. maybe because i've fallen for Naruto as the time goes by.."

"you and Naruto been together for a while now.."

"I know.. we've been together for 2 years now.. I am now sure that I want to be with him forever.."

"I envious you cause you found a guy that will be with you forever.."

"why don't you go out with Sai? and as far as I know, you dumped Shikamaru 2 years ago.." Sakura told me..

"Sai? he's fine.. but I am not sure what I felt about him.. Shikamaru? i dumped him because I know that he'll never be happy to me.. I just love Shika as my brother.. and Shika's happy now with Temari.."

"So pig, don't complain.. it's your choice.."

"shut up forehead!!"

Sakura become serious again..

"Ino, answer me, did you wait for him?"

"I thought he will never be back here again.."

"pig, that doesn't answer my question.."

I didn't answer her.. I turned my head back at sleeping Sasuke..

"pig, I know, you waited him as Naruto and I did.."

"how do you know?"

"I know, you're always crying, but you never showed it, because you don't want people worry about you.. you're pretending that you don't care.. but deep inside.. you're one of the most hurt.. you met him first before Naruto and I did.. You like him before I did.."

I don't say anything.. But what she said is very accurate.. I couldn't deny that...

I just stare at his sleeping face..

"Do you still like him?" Sakura asked me directly..

"Not really, but, Sasuke-kun will always have a special spot in my heart.." I answered her in soft tone..

"I see.." she said as she smiled..

"I can't stay long.. I am gonna go now.. I have to go in Interrogation.. I just went here cause I thought you and Shizune-san need help.. but it seems that everything's fine.." I voiced as I stand up..

Sakura smirked..

"nice try, pig, you went here to see him too, right?"

I walked out the room..

**End Of Flashback..**

I wonder when will Sasuke regain his consciousness?

I hope it won't take so much time..

Was Sakura's right?

Am I one of the most hurt when he left Konoha?

True, I met him before them, but honestly I am not close to him as them..

Basically because I am not his teammates but I am still his comrades, right?

Is he still the Sasuke I liked?

Is he still the guy that I am all over when I was a kid?

Is he still the guy who will call Sakura and I annoying?

Maybe he won't call Sakura annoying anymore because Sakura isn't all over him anymore because she has Naruto..

But to be honest, he IS hot as ever as always..

But the real question I wanted to know is...

Is he still remembering whose Yamanaka Ino?

maybe no, I don't have special place on his heart like his teammates..

Who am I to him anyway?

**e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3**

**hello everyone... this is the first time I wrote a fan fiction.. I adore for a review.. please tell me if i've done wrong.. and sorry if it's sucky and not as great as others.. but don't worry I will try my best to be better next time.. thanks!**

**review!!**

**-sasuino811**


	2. Chapter 2

**..A Love Story..**

**Summary: A SasuIno story. Sasuke came back, but is it happier if Ino fall for Sasuke for second time around if there's Sai whose willing to love her more than anyone can do but she is not in love with Sai? SasuInoSai.. No flames..**

**Declaimer: Naruto is not my belonging..**

**ENJOY!!**

**P.S- don't forget to leave a review:cI**

"..." speaking

_"..." thinking_

**Ino's POV**

Here I am again, at the Interrogation Office, alone, working at some documents.

Shit i've got mountain of paper works today.

I knew it! I must not accept their offer as the head of Interrogation, this is like punishment.

This is way to boring, I am the head of Interrogation 6 months ago and this is hell.

And I really hate it dealing and interrogating the insane criminals, believe me they're beyond insane.

They're pig-headed too, this job is stressful.

I just accept this job because the Hokage insisted and Ibiki-sensei too, he begged me, he said as his student he wants me to inherit his job, to be his succesor.

Maybe because I am his student and I can't say 'no' to him especially he's the one who trained me, I owe him everything, and Asuma-sensei too, but too bad, he died when I was fifteen dealing with two members of Akatsuki.

Well, at least he left a remembrance, his child, Asuku, he died while Kurenai-sensei was pregnant in Asuku-kun, he's so close to me, Shika and Chouji.

I heard someone knocked on my door.

"come in." I ordered lazily continuing working on the document.

"hey pig!!"

I know it's forehead, she's the only person on this whole universe calling me that disgusting name.

"what do you want, forehead?"

"Sasuke-kun just woke up, Kakashi-sensei, Hokage-sama and some ANBUs are performing a jutsu.."

"wait, wait, forehead, I don't get it, what kind of jutsu? is something wrong with Sasuke-kun?"

"nothing's wrong with him, this kind of justu, let say, no one will ever remember that he betrayed Konoha except for five people."

"huh? and whose these five people?"

"Well, including Tsunade-sama, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, myself and you, pig!!"

"why me too?"

"Well you're the one who'll interrogate him, right? how would you interrogate him if you know nothing."

"yeah, yeah, i get it, when I will interrogate him anyway?"

"For you to know, I am here to tell you that you should go with me cause you have to interrogate him now.."

"Oh I see, let's go now, I need to go back soon because i've got mountains of paper works to do if you hadn't noticed."

Forehead stared at the piles of papers in my desk.

"i could tell."

"Let's go now, forehead.."

We walked out and head onto a room where Sasuke-kun is.

Forehead knocked,

Kakashi-sensei opened the door.

"please enter, ladies.." he said.

The room is so empty, and quite small.

It painted white.

It only has a table and two chairs and a small window.

"Yamanaka, i'll leave this to you.." Tsunade-sama told me.

I nodded.

All of them went outside except me and Sasuke-kun.

he's just sitting right there.

"Yamanaka Ino, if you hadn't remember.." I introduced myself to him as I offer my hand for a 'shake hands'

"hn.." he muttered as he ignored my hand.

"that's not so gentleman, Sasuke-kun.."

"..I remember you, I left Konoha but that doesn't mean that i've got amnesia or memory gap.."

"yeah, yeah, so Sasuke-kun, how's life?"

"...same"

"I see, oh I forgot to tell you, welcome back.."

"..hn"

"Can you stop grunting, I mean c'mon, I don't have an energy to interpret your grunt, I already lost my energy working at documents.."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, how do you feel that you're back at your home?

"...nothing.."

"So are you feeling fine right now?"

"...yeah"

"You gone so long, i've missed you, y'know!"

"..hn.."

"You're not planning to give a word for an answer in every question I ask you, are you?

"..hn.."

"And whose Juugo?"

"...my former teammate"

"well duh!! I knew that!! I mean whose Juugo in your life besides a teammate.."

"...I don't know so much about him.. I just met him when I defeated Orochimaru.."

"Oh alright.. whose Suigetsu?"

"...former subordinate of Orochimaru, I had him as a teammate.."

"and Karin?"

"..same as Suigetsu.."

"I thought she's your girlfriend.."

"...so you thought wrong.."

"seems like she likes you... a lot.."

"..you could careless about that.."

"if she's not your girlfriend, are you committed, engaged or married to someone?"

"..no.."

"don't be offended at this question but, are you gay?"

"..what do you think?"

"want an honest answer? well yeah, I mean, you're handsome, you're like a dream guy, and they said if someone whose handsome as you doesn't have a girlfriend, probably a homo.."

"..do you think having a girlfriend is my main priority?"

"So tell me what's your priority? I mean you defeated Itachi along time ago, right? that's your main priority, right? you already fulfilled that priority, so you don't have a new priority?"

"..hn.."

"Oh and as far as I know you want to 'rebuild' your clan, and you can't obviously do that if you don't have a girlfriend or a wife, right?"

"...can you stop bugging me about my personal life?"

"well I am here to interrogate you, so too bad, I NEED to know about your personal life and don't think that you can lie cause I can read what the heck is on you mind.."

"...do you think I am a liar?"

"did I say you are? I just warned you.. so are you gay or not?"

"...what do you want me to say?"

"oh I want you to say that, 'Yamanaka, I am not gay, I am straight, I am not a homo or bi, I have an interest in girls especially the hot one.' that's I want you to say.."

"...whatever.."

"After this where are you gonna go?"

"..At Uchiha Compound obviously.."

"I see, that's what I want to know right now, just be aware in your fan girls outside.."

"..hn"

Someone knocked the door before before I stands up from my seat,

"please come in.." I requested..

and Sai entered.

So, it's just Sai.

"Oh Sai, what are you doing here?" I inquired.

Sasuke just looking at him with his brow raised.

"i am just to see what are you doing, Ms. Lovely, seems you and Sasuke-kun are talking about something." he uttered sweetly.

_"he probably don't know what we're doing in this room, no one remember that Sasuke left Konoha." _I thought.

"So you and Sasuke-kun are just talking?" he asked us.

"What do you think? if you're thinking that Sasuke-kun and I are doing **inappropriate** things the door would be lock, right? so it's unlocked, so were doing nothing beside talking.. and Sasuke-kun? Do you think he would do something to me and we're not even dating?" I explained vulgary.

"But I did say nothing like that, didn't I?" Sasi questioned me.

"...the the tone of your voice is like suspicious.." Sasuke defended..

"Are you and Sasuke-kun are done talking?"

"yes, Sai, we're perfectly done, and I am now gonna go home and take a nice shower."

"can I walk you home?" Sai asked me.

"it's fine Sai, I can handle myself."

"I wanna walk you home, that's what suitors are doing, right?"

"No, Sai, I can handle myself. Bye Sasuke-kun, goodnight.."

"..hn"

"yeah, good night Ms. Lovely, Sasuke-kun, goodnight.." Sai said to Sasuke but Sasuke responsed nothing he's obviously annoyed for unknowned reason.

Sai went out, and I went out second, and I am sure after a few minutes Sasuke got out too, I am just wondering what Sai did that is annoying Sasuke-kun.

Well I believe that Sai can be annoying sometimes, you know, before I used to call Sai, 'Sai-kun' but when Shika told me that he is just calling me 'Ms. Lovely' because that is my opposite, and that really makes my blood boiled, so he meant that I am ugly? I stopped calling him Sai-'kun' when I was 17, would you believe that I believed that he really find me lovely for two years?

jeez, but he didn't know that I knew that every time he's calling me 'Ms. Lovely' it means insulting me, I am just pretending that I am blushing and stuff something like that.

After taking a shower, it's kinda late now. I dried my hair and go directly to bed cause I am really tired.

I go to bed and sleep.

My alarm clock rung, so that means it's 8:30 in the morning, I really don't wanna get out on the bed but I have too, I took a shower again and got dressed.

I am damn starving so I decided to go to Ichiraku coz' seriously, I am not a good cook.

I went in Ichiraku and saw Naruto, Sasuke-kun, forehead, Shika, Neji-kun, Chouji and Sai.

"morning, guys.." I greeted them with smile

They greeted me back well except, Sasuke-kun, Shika and Neji-kun.

"So pig, what time are you gonna go to the Interrogation?"

"10:00.."

"Ms. Lovely want me to walk you to the Interrogation since I am gonna go to the Hokage, it's on the way."

"it's fine, Sai, Sasuke-kun will walk with me, right, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gave me an annoying look.

Actually, Sasuke-kun didn't promise to walk with me or something, i just said that coz' I really don't like Sai to walk with me, coz' he's gonna call me 'Ms. Lovely' a lot of times that will ruin my day.

I know Neji-kun and Shika could tell that I just said that because I don't wanna walk with Sai. In reality, Neji-kun and Shika doesn't like Sai, Neji can't stand Sai because he find Sai annoying more than girls, and Shika find him a troublesome guy, since, Shika courted me before, he already accepted the fact that women are troublesome but he can't deal with a troublesome guy.

"Ms. Lovely, can we spend lunch together?"

"Not really, cause Neji-kun and I are gonna.. uh... uh... meditate, yeah, meditate..."

Sigh.. I don't know why, but lately, Sai asking me to walk with him or eat with him so often.

Neji-kun and I are so close, like brother and sister relationship, would you believe that I can open up to him and so does he to me? My relationship with Neji-kun is like Shika's but Neji-kun never courted me.. we're just close friends, period.

We're done eating, Sasuke-kun got up from his seat, and so do I.

"Ready, Sasuke-kun?"

"..hn.." giving me an irrational look.

While both him and I walking, it's like very quiet, the silence making me deaf.

"sorry.." I started.

"...why don't you make that guy walk with you?"

"you mean Sai? well, every time his calling me 'Ms. Lovely', it annoys me."

Sasuke-kun just raised one of his eyebrow, well he's confused.

"well you know, he's calling me 'Ms. lovely bcoz he THINKS that, it's my opposite."

"...why don't you tell him that stop calling you that?"

"I am gonna tell that but I don't know how, Sai's the kind of person that will ask you a reason, what reason do you want me to give him?"

"..the real one.."

We're here now at the Interrogation Office.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, later..."

"...hn.." as he walked away.

**e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3ee3e3e3e3e3e3**

**Please Review :D**

**I beg you guys.**

**Thanks so much who reviewed, favorited, and added this story to story alert. **

**You guys are the best!**

**I am not accepting flames but I am accepting constructive criticism. :D**

**Review!!!!**

**Later!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**..A Love Story..**

**Summary: A SasuIno story. Sasuke came back, but is it happier if Ino fall for Sasuke for second time around if there's Sai whose willing to love her more than anyone can do but she is not in love with Sai? SasuInoSai.. No flames..**

**Declaimer: Naruto is not my belonging..**

**ENJOY!!**

**P.S- don't forget to leave a review:cI**

"..." speaking

_"..." thinking_

**Ino's POV**

guess what guys..

I am here again at my office and as usual I am bored..

It's 20 minutes to 11pm.

Heck Yeah! 20 minutes more and I am so over at this job!

I get up from my seat and open the window.

Cold. I can feel the breeze against my face..

The wind's blowing my bangs away revealing my whole face including my sky-blue eyes.

Konoha is so quiet and dark at this time.

I looked up at the mountains where the scriptures of Hokages were.

I wonder who'll be the next Hokage.

I wish it would be Naruto.

I, myself honestly admire Naruto but not in romantic way.

I admire him because he has a power to change people.

"Hi Ms. Lovely.."

"Oh Sai, what're you doing here? You should knock first you know.."

"I did, but you're not answering so I just enter, it seems that you're in deep thoughts.."

"well not really, what're you doing here?"

"I am just here to walk you home.."

"Sai, say, why are you doing this? I mean you want to be with me more often than usual.."

"You wanna know the answer?"

"Well duh, I asked you, so probably I wanna know the answer.."

"come on, let's walk since your job was over a minute ago.."

I look at the clock, it says 11:01

We are now walking towards my house.

"so tell me, Sai.. why are you doing this.."

Sai stopped walking and I look at him.

"it's because I care for you a lot that I think I am in love with you..:"

"In love? Sai, are you sick or something?"

"I am serious. Actually, I am so happy to be with you that I am wishing every second of my life that I am with you.. But it looks like that you don't wanna be with me.."

"you're just kidding, first, I know that you're calling me 'Ms. Lovely' because you think that is my opposite, right? don't deny it cause i know that a long time ago.."

Sai look at me softly..

He hugged me tightly but I am not hugging back.

"Sai, get off me.."

"that's true, I am calling you 'Ms. Lovely' because I THOUGHT that was your opposite but as the time passed by, I realize that 'Ms. Lovely' really suits on you.."

I pushed him..

"Sai, I don't know if I am gonna believe you, so at first you thought I am 'UGLY'? For heaven's sake, no one calls me that before except forehead but no one else did.. that hurt my ego as a lady.."

"but I love you!"

"Sai, the last time I checked, 5 years ago, you don't even know what 'smile' means, you have no emotions and now you're telling me that you're in love with me?"

"that's true, but you, Naruto-kun and Sakura-san taught me how to have emotion, in 5 years you guys are my only friend.."

"you're not my friend, Sai, cause you fooled me, you know what, I can and I will accept if you'll just tell me that you think I am ugly than to call me a fake flattering nickname. For two years, I believed that you really thought that you found me attactive but after that two years, I found out that your just lying to me.."

"i just did that because, I am afraid that you will hate my guts and I'll lose you.."

"I hate you more cause you lied, do you know that it will hurt more if you lied to a girl than to call them disgusting nicknames."

"please, I am just asking for a chance, I wanna prove you that I really love you but it'll take time.."

I am speechless to what he said, I think he's really serious about that..

"fine, but in one condition.."

"anything.."

"Don't call me 'Ms. Lovely' again, instead call me Ino or Ino-san.."

"deal.."

**Infront of my house..**

"night Sai.."

"Same to you 'Ms--, I mean Ino-san.."

I smiled at Sai and walk off towards my house..

**Inside my house..**

I wonder if he's serious..

sigh! maybe he is..

Did I do the right thing?

giving him a chance even though I know to myself that he has no chance..

If ever, if he'll really take me seriously, I bet he'll suffer..

today is so tiresomse so I need to sleep.

I did my routine, took a nice bath, dried my hair and go to sleep..

**Next Morning..**

As usual my alarm clock beeped at 8:30 and after taking a bath, I went to Ichiraku Ramen Shop to have a decent breakfast..

I saw a usual faces in Ichiraku like every morning!

well the exception of Sai..

"hey, guys, morning!" I greeted them.

they greeted me back.

"One beef ramen please.."

Ayame gave me my order.

"pig, can you help me out in the hospital today?"

"of course forehead, what time?"

"around 3 in the afternoon.."

"sure, I love to help!"

"you mean you love to escape paper works.." Neji-kun revealed..

"Neji-kun, no one wants to deal with insane criminal's paper works, reading their records and bio just make my head hurts.. and besides I am not like you that have some guts to do their job beyond perfect.."

"..hn."

"Neji-kun don't grunt on me early in the morning since I just can't get over the fact what Sai said to me.."

"what did he tell you?" Naruto inquired.

well it's a miracle that this morning Sai's not here.

"that nothing to do with you.." as I continue to slurped my ramen.

"pig, let me guess, he confessed on you.." forehead guessed as I choked my ramen.

"BULL'S EYE!" forehead shouted.

I become so red.

"how do you know?"

"Sai told me that and it's obvious.."

"I don't know that guy will like someone esecially a girl since I thought he's gay.." Naruto said

"Ino, you troublesome woman, you like that troublesome guy, don't cha?"

I am still red.

"no, what makes you think that I feel the same towards Sai?"

"Your cheek is burning red when Sakura guessed what he told you and now, it's still red.."

"Shika, that's just natural, I mean that's embarassing and that doesn't mean I like him.."

"Natural? that didn't happen when I asked you out.. what a troublesome woman.."

"well that's because you're just like my brother and don't give a shit about it since you have a 'troublesome woman' in Suna.."

"troublesome.."

"I am guessing today would be fine cause I am gonna go at interrogation at 12:30, but I have no idea to do after this.."

"pig, i thought your duty is 10 o' clock?"

"yeah but Ibiki-sensei told me that I can rest for few hours, tight huh?"

"so what cha gonna do?"

"I don't know, Neji-kun you're gonna meditate?"

Neji shook his head and respond:

"no, I have to go to Tsunade-sama to do some reports with Nara.."

"what?! forehead what are you gonna do?"

"Naruto and I will gonna walk for awhile since my duty starts at 10:30.."

"walk? can't you just say a date? Sasuke-kun are you gonna do something?"

he didn't answer so that means he won't do something.

"alright, if you don't have some business to attend, I am gonna stick with you till 12:10, okay?"

"hn, whatever.."

"pig, why don't you go somewhere with Sai?"

"I think he has a mission till tomorrow.." Neji said.

We paid our bills.

Sasuke-kun and I are now walking..

"So what are you gonna do?"

"..visit the grave.."

"oh cool, I wanna go with you.."

"..hn.."

**Uchiha grave yard..**

I am praying with Sasuke-kun..

well I am done praying while he's not.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"...what?"

"if their still alive and assume that you have a girlfriend, what do you think their gonna say about her?"

"...how would I know?"

"I didn't say you need to be accurate.. I mean even though they passed away when you're still a child, you still know them, right?"

Sasuke blushes for unkown reason..

**End of Ino's POV**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke remember what does his mom told him.

**Flashbacks..**

_An eight year old Sasuke was walking with his mom._

_"Sasuke-chan, I can't wait for you to grow up.."_

_"huh? why?"_

_"I can't wait for my grandchildren.."_

_"Okaasan, I am still a kid.. Itachi-niisan is all grown up maybe you should tell him that instead of me.."_

_"honestly, I don't think that you nii-san would have family.. so you're my only hope.."_

_"whatever, Okaasan.."_

_"Sasuke-kun, promise me that you'll give me grandchildren.."_

_"..hn.."_

_"and promise me that whoever the first girl your dad and I will meet will be your wife.."_

_"..hmph.."_

**End of Flashbacks**..

**Ino's POV**

"something wrong, Sasuke-kun, why are you blushing?"

he shook his head.

"you're so cute when you're blushing..."

"you're crazy.."

"so what are we gonna do after this? we still have more than two hours.."

"..what are you gonna do?"

I think for a minute.

"Oh! I have an idea, after here, go with me in my relaxing place not so far from this place.."

"..hn.."

**After visiting the grave yard..**

Sasuke and I are now walking..

here we go again..

No talk and akward silence..

I need a topic to start..

"Sasuke-kun?"

"hn?"

"do you feel so akward if you're with me?"

"..why?"

"nothing.."

"..hn.."

"sorry if I am bothering you.."

"..hn."

"Oh here we are.."

a beautiful blue shimmering river in front of me..

The wind is so cool even thought it's late in the morning..

I removed my ponytail to feel more the breeze..

Sasuke-kun look at me..

I just smiled at him.

I sit down into river side..

and he sit beside me..

"sorry, I need to drag you here, I know you're the kind of person who doesn't like this kind of stuff.."

"..who told you that? I'd rather to do this because it's quiet and peaceful.."

"I am always going in this place whenever I need to think.."

"..so you're thinking something?"

I look at him and smile, I rested my head on his shoulder..

"I am just thinking of what happened all of the sudden, I mean you're back and Sai just asked me out.. it's like everything's happening so fast in one flick.."

"..that's what life is.. it's unexpeceted.."

"yes, life is so unexpected and you know what? you're a meanie, Sasuke-kun.."

he did say nothing but I know he wants to know why..

"you didn't say goodbye to me when you left.. instead you said goodbye to forehead.."

"..I didn't say goodbye to anyone but Naruto.."

"yeah sure.. I've waited for you.."

"..why you didn't go with them when they tried to retrieve me?"

"it's because that time, I am trying to be strong and do some training with Ibiki-sensei and I am afraid that I can't do anything like when we dealt two members of Akatsuki and Asuma-sensei just die infront of me.."

"..hn.."

"I think we should go now.. it's 12:08.."

He stand up and offer his hand for me to stand up..

"that's so sweet Sasuke-kun.."

"..hn.."

We went back and now we're infront of my office..

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun.. See ya' later.. okay?"

"..hn.."

I entered at my office and started to do what I have to do..

**e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3ee3e3e3e3e3e3**

**Please Review :D**

**I beg you guys.**

**Thanks so much who reviewed, favorited, and added this story to story alert.**

**You guys are the best!**

**I am not accepting flames but I am accepting constructive criticism. :D**

**Review!!!!**

**Later!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**..A Love Story..**

**Summary: A SasuIno story. Sasuke came back, but is it happier if Ino fall for Sasuke for second time around if there's Sai whose willing to love her more than anyone can do but she is not in love with Sai? SasuInoSai.. No flames..**

**Declaimer: Naruto is not my belonging..**

**ENJOY!!**

**P.S- don't forget to leave a review:cI**

"..." speaking

_"..." thinking_

**Ino's POV**

It's been awhile since Sasuke-kun gone back to Konoha and it's been awhile when Sai asked me out.

Four months to be exact.

Sai and I are spending time more often but there's a lot of time he's on a mission.

Sasuke-kun and I are seeing each other at the riverside every time we don't have a work or free time.

It became our meeting place.

Right there, we can share our problems, our thoughts and our friendship.

But nothing special, really.

While we're sitting I am just gonna lay my head on his shoulder and that's it.

After that, he would walk me home or walk me to my office.

We have gotten a little bit closer.

e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3ee3e3e3e3e3e3

I am now walking towards Ichiraku's Ramen Shop because I am gonna meet forehead in that place.

I think she needs help again in the hospital.

But that's better than Interrogating and Torturing pig-headed criminals.

Sue me, they're the worst.

**At Ichiraku's..**

"Oi forehead, what the heck do you want? You look like hell! Is there something wrong with you?"

She looks at me like she's carrying the whole world in her hands.

"It's Naruto."

"Sakura, what happened to him?"

She burst out crying.

"Is he injured or something?"

Sakura shook his head.

"Sakura, tell me what happened."

"It looks like.. he doesn't.. love me.. anymore.."

"Sakura, why the heck you're saying that? He loves you damn much and you freaking know that. What happened?"

"Last night, he's late... to our date.. And.. and I beaten the shit.. out of him like.. usual.. and.. and he.. said.. that.. that.. if I will.. I will.. always be.. like.. that.. to him.. it's.. better.. if we break it off... cause.. he.. said.. all.. those.. years.. it's like.. that.. that.. he.. can't.. feel.. that.. I am.. in love.. with.. him.. because.. I am.. always beating.. him up.." She said crying and stuttering.

"So you two broke up?"

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, it will work out."

"I love him, Ino.. I love him.. I don't wanna.. lost him.."

"You won't lose him. If I were you, don't go to the hospital today, you need to rest, I can tell that you didn't sleep last night."

"Ino, I can't.. I've.. got.. duties.. to.. do.."

"Don't worry about it. Leave it to me. Just rest, okay?"

"O-okay."

I wiped the tears that came from her eyes.

She went home, still crying.

How complicated love can be?

I went to Ibiki-sensei's office to tell him that I am not gonna go to the Interrogation and Torture Department today cause I need to fill up Sakura's duties.

**Ibiki-sensei's office..**

"Ibiki-sensei, I need an off."

"Why? we have a lot of criminals to interrogate today."

"Please, I need to fill up Sakura's duties cause she can't do her duties today."

"What happened to her?"

"She's sick."

"She's a medical ninja, right?"

"Yeah. But she's not sick physically.. She's sick right here.."

I said as I put my hand on my heart.

"So how are you gonna interogate those criminals if you're in the hospital?"

"Please, there's only a very little population on medic-nin today, and there's a lot of wounded ninjas I need to heal. So please."

"And Yamanaka, there's only a very little population of interrogator and mind-torturer today and there's a lot of criminals you need to interrogate and torture."

"Oh I got an idea! Would you allow me to stay in the hospital today if I find a substitute for me to interrogate and torture those insane criminals?"

"Is there any? If there's, sure."

"Okay, I need to hurry, BYE, Ibiki-sensei, I would find him now.."

I went to riverside to find who I am looking for.

There he is, sitting alone, watching the river.

I run towards him.

I sit beside him, well I am panting because I run.

"Sasuke-kun, please do me a favor.."

"..hm?"

He looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Please interogate and torture those damn criminals!"

"..why don't you do it. It's your job."

"You don't understand, I need to fill up Sakura's duties today in the hospital. Please fill up my duties today, please, Sasuke-kun."

"..what happened to Sakura?"

"Don't you know that they broke up?"

He looked at me.

"..they did?"

"Naruto didn't tell you?"

"..I didn't see him this morning."

"I see. Please, Sasuke-kun. I need to do this for Sakura."

"..whatever.."

"YES! You're the best Sasuke-kun.."

I said as I hugged him and I fell over him. I am in top of him.

Oops! awkward position!

My cheek became so red and so did he.

But his blush is so light but light enough for me to see it.

I stood up.

"Sorry. I just carried away."

He said nothing.

We went to Interrogation and Torture Department together.

"Ibiki-sensei! I found what I am looking for. Sasuke-kun can interrogate and torture them using his Sharingan."

"Hn, Uchiha, I'll leave this to you.." sensei uttered to him as sensei walked off.

"Good Luck, Sasuke-kun.. I am gonna go now.. My assisstant will tell who will you gonna interrogate.. okay? Bye Sasuke-kun, good luck! See you later!"

I walked off and head towards the hospital.

**At Hospital..**

"Shizune-san, I am here to fill up Sakura's duty since she can't make it today."

"What happened to Sakura-san?"

"Well, I am not in position to tell you this but since you and Sakura are pretty close, maybe Sakura will understand if I tell you, Naruto and Sakura broke up last night. And I made her rest in her house today so she can't go today."

"that would be pretty hard for them since they've been together for awhile now."

"you're right, Shizune-san. So I am gonna consult the patients now.."

I told her as I gave her a smile.

I went to the patients and consulted them.

I healed them, monitored them, give them their medicines and told them what I need to say.

I wonder what's Sasuke-kun's doing.

**End of Ino's POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

a girl with red hair came towards me.

"I am Tsukasa Makino, Yamanaka-taii's assisstant."

She said as she bowed.

"Please go with me to the first criminal you'll interrogate."

I followed her and we went to a small and empty room which has only one table with two chairs.

My Sharingan is activated so I can use Genjutsu to them and it won't be hard too interrogate them.

I saw the criminal sitting down the chair.

He looked at my eyes.

Ino's assistant give me a paper containing all the questions I need to ask him.

It's not that hard to interrogate him because his on my Genjutsu.

After that, I interrogated a lot more criminals. Some of them can be really annoying.

But after that, it's done.

My job as Ino's substitute was done.

I decided to go at the hospital to check on Ino.

Wait! Why would I check her anyway?

Maybe I just wanted to see her.

But why?

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Ino's POV**

I stretched my arm. My job was done.

Someone knocked the door.

"Shizune-san? Anything wrong?"

"Iie, Sasuke-kun's waiting for you outside this room."

I wonder why.

I hurried to went outside.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here? is there something wrong?"

"..iie.."

"So what're you doing here?"

"..just checking on you.."

"Oh I am quite fine, I am gonna go home now, I just finished my job, wanna walk me home?"

"..hn."

We're now walking towards my house.

"so how did the interrogation go?"

"...fine.."

"Sasuke-kun.. sorry for all the trouble..."

"...not at all.."

"Thank you. I owe you one."

"..don't mention it.."

We're now at the front of my house.

"Good Night, Sasuke-kun.."

"..hn.."

I tiptoe my feet and lean forward to him and give him a good night kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again.."

I entered my house and head toward the bathroom.

I did a nice bath, dried my hair and went to a nice sleep.

**e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3ee3e3e3e3e3e3**

**Please Review :D**

**I beg you guys.**

**Thanks so much who reviewed, favorited, and added this story to story alert.**

**You guys are the best!**

**I am not accepting flames but I am accepting constructive criticism. :D**

**Review!!!!**

**Later!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**..A Love Story..**

**Summary: A SasuIno story. Sasuke came back, but is it happier if Ino fall for Sasuke for second time around if there's Sai whose willing to love her more than anyone can do but she is not in love with Sai? SasuInoSai.. No flames..**

**Declaimer: Naruto is not my belonging..**

**ENJOY!!**

**P.S- don't forget to leave a review:cI**

**Ino's POV**

I am in my office again, it's noon.

I am thinking what happened recently.

It's been seven months when Sasuke-kun came back in Konoha.

Sigh. We're still meeting each other at the riverside.

How cool is that?

Sai work so often but we still spending time with each other.

Sai is so opened to me, and he told me the story of his brother.

Well, at first I was shocked when he told me that. But Sai said he got over it.

Spending lunch with Sai makes me special.

Yes, he made me feel special but I don't love him.

When the first time he kissed me in my cheeks, I become so nervous, I know it's weird but, I don't know what to say.

That happened two weeks ago.

This what happened.

**Flashbacks, two weeks ago:**

Sai invited me to spend lunch with him in Ichiraku.

It's just sad that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke-kun weren't there.

First, Naruto took a lot of mission since Sakura and him broke up.

Second, Sakura is making herself so darn busy because of their brake up too. And she barely go to the Ichiraku's cause that place is so special to her and Naruto. She'll remember their memories in Ichiraku and she'll cry all day and night. Sigh! I am her shock absorber so I know everything.

Third, Sasuke-kun, he's on the mission that day.

Back with me and Sai.

After we ate, he walked me back in the office cause my duty ain't done yet.

I said bye to him, I stepped in my office, and I was about to close my door and he interrupted.

"Ino-san, wait."

I stepped out.

I raised a brow.

"Did you forget something, Sai?"

At first, he blushed.

Weird, this is the first time I saw him blush.

"Sai, you're blushing, why?"

He's not saying a word.

"Sai, if you don't need anything, I am close the door now cause I need to do a lot of things in my office."

I was about to close my door again.

"Ino-san, wait."

I opened the door and stepped out again.

"Sai, what? just say it, dammit!"

I am so irritated that time.

He walked a step towards me and he kissed me in the cheek.

I am so speechless that time.

I am looking for a right word to say.

I questioned him very nervous that I stuttered.

"Wha..what..what's..that..for?"

Sai smiled.

"I love you, Ino-san."

He walked off.

I remained standing.

That jerk didn't answer my question, he just said 'I love you'.

**End of Flashback.**

Sigh as the time goes by, he becomes weirder and weirder and weirder.

I smiled to myself.

That asshole is really serious about me, don't he?

I don't know but every time I am with Sai, I feel that I am the most special woman in this world.

But I repeat, I don't love him.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Please enter."

I requested.

Sasuke-kun entered.

"Oh hi, Sasuke-kun."

"...hn.."

"What brings you here?"

"...go with me.."

I am confused.

"Huh? say it again, please."

"...go with me.."

"Huh? go with you? on where? are you gonna elope me?"

I joked to him.

"...Naruto is injured badly from the mission.."

"Sakura is a medic-nin, right?"

"...they need four medic-nin.."

"So how's he--.."

He cut me off.

"..shut up already.. just go with me.."

"So how 'bout forehead, how is she?"

"...they need to perform the jutsu as soon as possible to save him.."

"So you mean, that would be me, forehead, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san?"

"...yeah..."

"Oh okay, come on now.."

We hurried to Konoha hospital.

We went directly at emergency room and I saw Sakura crying, sitting outside the ER.

"Sakura.. why you're here? You should be inside.. right?"

She hugged me so tight as I hugged her back.

"I..am.. waiting.. for you..."

"Let's go then.."

Sakura and I walked in the ER as Sasuke stayed outside.

The four of us performed a medical jutsu in unison.

Naruto's wound is so deep and he lost a lot of blood.

I don't even know if he would survive in that wounds.

In 2 hours performing that jutsu nothing happened.

It's like Naruto's going to die.

All of us are all sweaty.

Every time I look at Sakura's eyes, I can see the pain and sorrow.

She's crying.

I am disrupted in my thoughts when Tsunade-sama shouted:

"OH NO! HE'S BREATHING SO SLOW.. NARUTO, YOU IDIOT, HOLD ON!"

His pulse is beating so slow that's like he's in delusional dying in pain.

Sakura cried out loud:

"NARUTO, DON'T DIE!"

But it didn't do anything, his pulse is still slowly beating.

"NARUTO, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!!! YOU SAID YOU WON'T DIE UNTIL YOU'Ll BECOME A HOKAGE!! NARUTO, HOLD ON!! DON'T MAKE THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE SUFFER!!! A LOT OF PEOPLE ADMIRE YOU!, DON'T TURN THEM DOWN!!"

I exclaimed emotionally.

It's surely a miracle that his pulse become normal.

"He's stable." Shizune-san informed us.

"I know you wouldn't die."

Tsunade-sama told Naruto even though Naruto can't hear it.

Sakura just hugged me.

"See he loves you."

I alleged to Sakura.

I pulled out to the hug and went towards outside to inform Sasuke-kun that he's stabled.

I went out the ER.

I saw Sasuke-kun sitting at the bench.

He stood up when he saw me and walk directly to me.

"...so what happened?"

"Sasuke-kun, you don't need worry anything, he's stabled, maybe he need to rest like few weeks.."

He smiled at me.

Awkward silence again.

I started:

"So?"

"...what're you gonna do?"

"Spend some time with Sai maybe.."

He didn't say anything and just walked off.

I wonder why.

**End of Ino's POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

I asked her:

"...what're you gonna do?"

"Spend some time with Sai maybe.."

Hearing that sentence made me walk off.

Spend time with _that_ guy, huh?

I thought she doesn't like him.

And now, she wants to hang out with him.

Wait. Why would I care anyway?

Maybe I am _just_ used to be with her.

That woman is such a pain.

Now? What do I do?

While I am walking, _someone_ called me.

"Sasuke you BASTARD!! What the heck is your problem?"

Yeah, that's right, it's Ino. She walk towards me.

"Why did you just walked out? Do you have a problem?"

"...no.."

"You just answered half of my question.. I repeat, why did you just walked out for unknown reason?"

"...that doesn't concern you.."

"RIGHT! You walked out while talking to _me_.."

"..cause I want to.."

"Sure.."

She started to walked out..

But she stopped and told me something without looking.

"Sasuke, don't be coward, if you wanna spend time with me, then just say it.."

She continued walking.

With those words it feels like I am froze to where I stood.

_"if you wanna spend time with me, then just say it.."_

That sentence is playing in my head over and over again.

What's that suppose to mean?

"Sasuke-kun?" Someone called me again and I turned around and figure out that was Sakura.

"...what?"

"Go after her."

"...why bother?"

"So you want her to spend time with Sai."

I clenched my fist hearing _his_ name.

I walked off.

I don't know what would I do?

Go directly to home or go to her and apologize?

Why would I apologize for?

Oh right, I need to apologize to her because I walked out while talking to her.

I went directly to her office cause I _know_ she has an hour duty left.

Well not directly. I saw them.

So, _they_ are together.

They are outside of Ino's office.

I can't hear them.

It's like they're bidding goodbye to each other.

I saw him kissed her on the cheeks.

And he walked off and she entered inside her office.

I feel _like_ anger.

I went to Ino's office but before that I knocked.

"Come in.."

I heard her requested.

She looked at me like she is disgusted.

"So what're you doin' here?"

Asked Ino

"..talk to you.."

"What for?"

"..i'm sorry.."

"For what?"

"..for earlier.."

"I won't forgive you til' you tell me why did you walked off when you heard I am gonna' spend time with Sai?"

"..i really don't know.."

Well that's an honest answer.

I really don't know why did I do that.

And she knows I am not lying.

"You're forgiven."

"...want me to walk you home?"

"Sure."

"..Ino?"

"Yes?"

"...why did he kiss you on the cheek before he left?"

"Cause Sasuke, he didn't kiss me in the lips.."

Ino responded sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

She answered again:

"Because he wants to.."

I didn't reply anything.

"So Sasuke, my duty was over.. Let's walk now.."

We left the room.

We're now walking to her home.

I am waiting for her to open a subject.

"Sasuke, seriously, what did you feel when Naruto's in the ER."

"...kinda nervous.."

"Why so?"

"...he's still a comrade.."

"Why can't you just say best friend, it's not that hard.."

"..hn.."

"I knew you will grunt.."

We're now at our destination.

We're exactly in front of Ino's house.

"Good night, Sasuke-_kun_.."

I don't know that she will kiss me at my right cheek and I _accidentally _turned my head right and I_ accidentally_ kiss her in the lips.

She blushed so red, so do I.

She pulled out so soon and went directly to her house.

I could tell she's embarrassed.

She's my first kiss.

No, actually my second kiss.

That idiot Naruto, stole my first kiss.

That's just disgusting.

But this kiss.

I don't know what to feel but I know it's _not_ disgust.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Please Review :D**

**I beg you guys.**

**Thanks so much who reviewed, favorited, and added this story to story alert.**

**You guys are the best!**

**I am not accepting flames but I am accepting constructive criticism. :D**

**Please don't be a FUCKING DICKHEAD and flame the pairing because that shows how ignorance you are!**

**Review!!!!**

**Later!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**..A Love Story..**

**Summary: A SasuIno story. Sasuke came back, but is it happier if Ino fall for Sasuke for second time around if there's Sai whose willing to love her more than anyone can do but she is not in love with Sai? SasuInoSai.. No flames..**

**Declaimer: Naruto is not my belonging..**

**ENJOY!!**

**P.S- don't forget to leave a review:cI**

"..." speaking

_"..." thinking_

**Ino's POV**

Oh my God.

Last night I'd kiss him accidentally.

How would I face Sasuke?

Goddammit!! He's my first kiss.

I can't believe that I lost my first kiss on him.

I mean, I promised to myself that I'll give my first kiss on my first boyfriend.

But unfortunately, we're nothing but friends.

Even that kiss is just like so fast, damn, it's still a kiss.

Am I gonna act normal like nothing happened?

It's not my fault it's Sasuke's. If he didn't turn his head right, I won't accidentally kiss him, right?

I hardly slept last night because of that incident.

But at least, I lost my first kiss to a cool guy.

I looked at my clock and it says 8:07am.

I took a bath and get dressed.

Heading on Ichiraku's as usual.

I went into Ichiraku's and saw some familiar faces.

**Ichiraku's..**

There's Neji-kun, Shika, Hinata-san, Kiba, Naruto and... Sasuke-kun.

"One beef ramen please." I ordered to Ayame-san.

Well speaking of Naruto, he should be in the hospital, resting not eating at the ramen shop.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ino-chan, can't you see I am eating?"

"I mean you almost die not long time ago and you're here?"

"Of course, Ino-chan."

"Naruto, don't 'Ino-chan' me. You should rest in the hospital, not eating here.. Did you even know that forehead was really really worried about you yesterday."

"I don't want to get involve in Sakura anymore, I had move on."

"Yeah right, you moved with who? Is she deserving enough to replaced Sakura in your heart?"

"Naruto and Hinata are now together." Kiba stated.

I become shocked. They are together?

"Since when?"

"2 hours ago." Neji-kun answered.

I continued eating.

"It looks like Naruto will be Hinata's first kiss." Kiba joked.

Hinata blushed.

I choked my food. Speaking of first kiss.

I blushed.

Sasuke-kun's here.

"Ino, you're troublesome, don't tell me you had your first kiss." Shika said.

I blushed harder.

"No doubt.." Neji-kun commented.

"Shu..shut up!!" I stutered.

"Is it Sai?" Naruto asked.

"SAI? HELL NO!!" I exclaimed.

"If you didn't lose your first kiss to that troublesome guy then to who?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Like I would tell you guys." I said and I looked at Sasuke-kun.

"I got it." Shika said.

"I got it too." Neji-kun informed.

This is bad.

They knew about it.

I am positive that Shika and Neji-kun are accurate.

"Who? tell us!!!" Kiba and Naruto shouted in unison.

I glared at Neji-kun and Shika.

"Tell them about it and I am sure.. I will torture your mind until it become vegetables. Or I would kill you two in the most painful way I know." I said to them in scary tone.

Neji-kun and Shika kept quiet.

"Is it Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

I saw Sasuke-kun spitted out his drinks from his mouth.

I gulped.

"It's him, right?" Kiba canvassed.

"Why do you think it's him?" I asked Naruto.

"Coz I thought you two are dating, I mean it's not impossible that you guys kissed."

"And why?" I asked him again.

"You guys are hanging out together so often. Just admit it, Ino-chan!"

I kept quiet.

"Silence means 'yes'!" Kiba exclaimed.

"There's nothing wrong about that, both of them are single." Neji-kun stated.

"Troublesome but it's fine." Shika alleged.

"Did you guys already fuck?" Naruto inquired.

"Nahhh, I bet both of them are still virgins." Kiba said.

Now, I am red.

"That's way too much, shut up already." I said.

We became so quiet when we saw Sakura's coming toward us.

I broke the awkward silence.

"Hey forehead, what's up?"

"I am alright." she said in sad tone.

All of them are so quiet and they're just eating.

"Sakura, can we talk?"

I paid my bills for the ramen.

Sakura and I went to the field that full of assorted flowers.

It is the place when I first met her.

The flowers are still blooming.

We sat at field.

I started:

"Sakura, did you know?"

She focused her attention to me.

"Know what?"

"That Naruto and Hinata are together?"

Sakura is shocked and tears are streaming down in her face.

I hugged her.

She cried.

"So... this... mean... I.. should... give... up.."

"Sakura!! That never meant you should give up!!! Naruto loves you!! You know that!!"

"But.. he's... happy... now.."

"Sakura, listen to me, he never said that he is happy with her."

"So.. he meant... Hinata.. when... he told me.. that.. there's someone.. who'll love... him... so much.. than... me.."

"That's not true! You know to yourself that you're the one who love him the most, right?"

"But... Naruto... doesn't.. know it.."

"You love him that much, huh?"

"More... than.. you know.."

"It's been 3 months since you two broke up, and I saw how much you love him.. He's the one who completed your heart, right?"

She nodded.

"Sakura, promise me.. promise me that you will get him back.."

"Ino.. even.. though.. I.. want.. him.. back.. I can't.."

"Don't tell me that you will give up.. Sakura, look at me and say ' I promise I will get him back..' Show him how much you love him... how much you care.."

"Ino... I.. can't.."

"Sakura, goddammit!!! you're strong, right? You're a Konoha's kunoichi! You should've some guts like you used to be. Please compromise to me that you will get him back.."

"..promise.." she said in low tone.

"I can't hear!! LOUDER!!" I exclaimed.

"PROMISE!!" she said louder and clearer.

"That's the guts."

"Ino, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there."

"That's we're friends for, right?"

She nodded.

"Let's go back now."

"Ino.."

"Yes?"

"Can you please tell Naruto that.. he should go back at the hospital.."

"Sure.. and you should be the one who take care of him.."

She smiled.

We parted ways. I went back at the Ichiraku's and Sakura went back at the hospital.

At Ichiraku's..

"Naruto you should go back now.. y'know.."

"Okay.. I am just gonna finish this bowl.."

"Fine."

"Hinata, are you gonna go with me at the hospital?"

Hinata nodded.

"I have to go now. I am gonna go now to my office." I said.

"...I am gonna go with you.." Sasuke said. Of course, I was shocked.

"Sure.."

We walked off.

While we're walking on the rode...

It is a miracle that he's the first one who started.

"..Sorry about yesterday.."

"You should be, Sasuke-kun. It's my first kiss.."

"..it's an accident.."

"I know but you still kissed me."

He didn't say anything.

"Sasuke-kun, what did you feel when we accidentally kissed?"

I asked directly without thinking if he'll be embarrass or not.

He blushed.

"...you first.."

"Sasuke-kun, I am the first one who asked.."

"..You're the first one who asked, you should the first one to answer.."

"Fine.. I'll go first.. I was shocked.."

"...me too.."

I stopped walking and he looked at me.

"Sasuke-kun did you regret that kissed?"

"..not really.. did you?"

"Quite, because I promised to myself that my first kiss will be my first boyfriend but it didn't happen."

"...'quite' is not an answer.."

"You're the one to talk, 'not really' is not an answer either."

"...it means I didn't..."

"Don't lie, Sasuke-kun, it's alright if you are regretting that.. I won't be offend.."

"..I said I didn't.."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right."

I am shocked.

He pulled me and kissed me.

He actually proved it.

He actually kissed me in the middle of the rode.

People were looking at us and I KNOW they're saying things about us.

But believe me, I didn't kiss back.

I pulled out from the kiss.

"What the hell are you thinking? are you nuts?"

"..i just proved it.."

"Did I say you need to prove it? What you did is embarrassing."

I run off heading on my office.

**In my office..**

I am looking at the window thinking about what just happened.

He actually kissed me in the midde of the rode.

That's the most embarrassing thing happened in my life... so far..

It's not an accident no more. It's in purpose.

Argh.. He made things more complicated.

It's already night and I still thinking about it.

Someone knocked the door.

I know it's Sasuke because I can feel the chakra.

"If you're Sasuke, just get lost and go home!" I exclaimed.

He just opened the door and entered.

"What are you doing here?"

"...let me explain.."

"Okay.. explain why are you so maniac? Don't tell me it's an accident cause you and I know it's not an accident and it's purpose.."

"..I just proved that I didn't regret about the accident.. Sorry.."

Using my kekkai genkai.. I know he's not lying..

"Fine you're forgiven.. and remember if you're gonna do that again.. don't do it in the public.. it's embarrassing.."

I said half joking.

**Please Review :D**

**I beg you guys.**

**Thanks so much who reviewed, favorited, and added this story to story alert.**

**You guys are the best!**

**I am not accepting flames but I am accepting constructive criticism. :D**

**Please don't be a FUCKING DICKHEAD and flame the pairing because that shows how ignorant you are!**

**Review!!!!**

**Later!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**..A Love Story..**

**Summary: A SasuIno story. Sasuke came back, but is it happier if Ino fall for Sasuke for second time around if there's Sai whose willing to love her more than anyone can do but she is not in love with Sai? SasuInoSai.. No flames..**

**Declaimer: Naruto is not my belonging..**

**ENJOY!!**

**P.S- don't forget to leave a review:cI**

"..." speaking

**Ino's POV**

Sigh. It'sa nice morning again to go to Ichiraku!!

Wait!! I wanna check out Sakura fisrt cause I am gonna ak her if she'll go with me.

I bet she will.

I went to Sakura's house.

**Sakura's house...**

"Forehead, open up!!" I said as I banged her door.

She opened the door with her hands on her hip..

"What pig? Can you stop banging my door cause it's so disturbing!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever. Go with me in Ichiraku since you're all dressed up and ready."

"Pig, you really are crazy, aren't you?"

"I am?"

"Pig, I am pretty sure you are. I am sure Hinata and Naruto are together in Ichiraku."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? Do you really want me to get hurt so bad?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I mean c'mon, the last time I checked you are friend, so i don't want you to get hurt. But the thing is.. How are you gonne get him back if you're not fucking moving!! You should've fucking guts to do it!!"

"Ino-pig, I get it, just chill and don't swear too much, it makes you look like an criminal assasin ninja."

"Whatever. Let's go, forehead."

We head on Ichiraku.

**At Ichiraku..**

We saw Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke-kun and Sai.

Sakura and I took a seat.

I can feel the tension between Sakura, Naruto and Hinata.

I just rolled my eyes and ordered my ramen.

"Ayame-san, can I order a Miso?"

"Sure thing, Ino-san."

Long awkward silence.

I broke the silence..

"Guys, the tension is killing me. Can you guys talk?"

Wow. Naruto is so quiet even the two other women that all over Naruto are in silence too.

Ayame gave me my ramen.

"Thanks, Ayame."

"No prob." she smiled.

"_Itadaikimasu!_" I responded as a respect for the foods.

Silence again, even Sai is not speaking.

Well Sasuke-kun, I won't assume that he would brake the silence cause that is just impossible.

"Well, you guys are not planning to keep quiet all day long, are you?"

No one responded.

"Am I talking to ghosts or just a jacked up people?"

No replied. I looked at Sai.

"Sai? even you are not talking to me? Is there a prob? aren't we pals?"

There's a long paused.

"Ino-san." Sai called me.

"Sai?"

"Are you and.."

"Go on Sai.."

"Are you and Sasuke-kun.."

"Me and Sasuke-kun are what?"

"...dating." Sai called out the last word.

I become shocked.

I looked at Sasuke-kun whom still emotionless.

"Sai are you nuts? We're not."

"But, Ino-san, if you're not with Sasuke-kun...why do you guys... kissed... yesterday.."

Now I am shocked and all my friends' are looking at me.

"Sai, excuse me?"

"I saw you and Sasuke-kun kissing yesterday at the middle of the rode.."

"Pig, is that true?!" Sakura asked with excitement in her voice.

"Forehead, it's not what you think, I swear."

"So tell me about it, pig."

I blushed hard.

"Sasuke.. you tell.. them.."

"..why would I?" Sasuke inquired me me with I-don't-care-at-all tone.

"Sasuke, you really are a jackass, aren't you?!!! well fucker, you're the one who kissed me in the public yesterday!!!!" I said furiously.

"..they asked you, not me."

"Well Sasuke, too bad, I passed the question to you so answer it.."

"..I told you I was just proving something when we kissed yesterday.."

I stood up.

"Well, I am not a prostitute that you can kiss or touch whenever you wanted, asshole... and don't you dare say 'we' cause I didn't kiss you back yesterday, you're the only one who kissed me purposely.. Just fuck off, coward."

I said and pulled out a money and put it in the table for the ramen.

I run off and Sakura is kind enough to follow me.

I went directly to riverside where Sasuke and I WERE meeting up, and Sakura kinda tagged along.

I am not crying, but I am really mad that I wanna cry.

I mean c'mon! Why's he bloody coward?

What the fuck is wrong with him?

"Pig, what really happened?" Sakura asked me.

"Nothing, he just fucking kissed me at the public yesterday and people were looking at us like we were are fucking shameless people.."

"Ino, chill, it's just a kissed, it's not like that he raped you or something worse."

"Sakura, he accidentally kissed me the other day which is my first kiss and yesterday he kissed me purposely... it's just weird that Sasuke had my first kiss and we're not even dating. I was saving that kiss for my first boyfriend but it was all gone."

"Ino, breath, and look, it's not like you lost your virginity or something, well, for the record you're turning 22, it's not that bad cause you're not like a 13 years old teenager. Ino, it's all about time to settle."

"What do you mean it's not that bad, huh, forehead?"

"I mean, when we were teens, I really thought that you will lost your _everything_ first, but look what happened, I lost _ev'rything _to my first boyfriend."

"Forehead, when we were a teen, did you really think that I am slut or a man-whore?"

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Well, just a little.. I mean.. quite.. well not really.." She said nervously.

"Go to hell then. You're so supposed to be my friend, you should be in my side."

"I am your friend, pig! And I am completely in your side."

"Oh yeah?"

"Pig, you're not trusting me, are you?"

"Did I say I am not?"

"Shut up, pig. So what plans are you going to do?"

"I don't know. My mind is all messed up right now and I can't think properly."

"Your mind is messed up because..."

"Maybe because of... Sasuke-_kun_. I mean Sasuke... Do you know that we're arguing so often."

"You guys are arguing so often and you're not even dating?"

"Yeah. I don't know. He's so hard.. I can't understand him at all.."

"But pig, seriously, what do you feel about him?"

"Who knows? I don't know what to feel about him. I told you, my mind is all messed up... right now.."

"You guys are hanging out too often.."

"Yeah. Having him again as my friend is just cool and..."

"And what, pig?"

"...complicated."

"What do you mean complicated?"

"Cause..."

"Cause?"

"Nevermind, forehead."

Sakura looked at her watch.

"Pig, oh hell no!"

"What do you mean 'hell no'?"

"It's 10:21 and we're so late."

"Oh God! You're kidding!"

"I wish I am, let's go!!"

We head on our ways and we parted.

**At Interrogation...**

I sat back on my chair.

Someone knocked the door.

"Please come in.."

Ibiki-sensei entered.

"You are late, Yamanaka."

"My bad."

"You're the head, how many times I need to tell you that being late is a crime."

Silence.

"Ibiki-sensei, why?"

I don't need to tell him what I feel because he can read what's on my mind.

"Because that is life, Yamanaka."

"Sensei, that's the point, why life can be so hard and complicated.."

"It's simple, Yamanaka, life is hard and complicated for you to be stronger and smarter."

"Ibiki-sensei, thanks, you're the best!"

I stood up and hugged him.

"Yamanaka, I'm here as your 2nd father."

I pulled out.

"I know, that's why I am relying on you."

He walked out.

I sat back again.

Ibiki-sensei is surely weird but sue me, he's really willing to protect me and make me feel better every time.

He's really creepy in others' point of view but for me, he's really the best.

I heard someone knocked.. again.

"Come in."

Sai opened the door and entered.

"Oh Sai, what do you want?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"A little."

"I just asked you a question."

"Yeah, you should asked me privately is the case is like that."

"Sorry. When I saw Sasuke-kun kissing you... I feel.. anger."

"The word is jealousy, Sai."

"It is?"

"Duh!"

"But am I forgiven?"

"Yeah."

"Do I stand up a chance to you cause I really do love you."

"Do you really love me?"

"I am pretty sure, I am in love with you, Ino-san."

"Pretty sure?"

"I mean I am hundred percent sure."

"Sai.. just what ifs.. okay?"

He nodded.

"What if I dump you?"

"Maybe it will hurt.. a lot.."

"What if I will say 'we can be together right here, right now?'"

"Maybe I will be so happy.. and maybe I will try to be a good man for you.."

"Sai.. Thanks.."

"For what, Ino-san?"

"For loving me this much cause I can feel how much you love me."

"I read to this book, it said that you have to make her feel special to show her how much you love her and how much you care."

"Aw Sai, that's just so sweet."

I stood up again and hugged him so tight.

He hugged me back.

I pulled out and kiss him in his cheek.

He smiled at me.

"Ehemmm!!!!!" I heard someone fake-coughed.

We turned our head and saw Tsunade-sama standing.

"Oh Tsunade-sama, what're you doing here?"

"Don't you remember that I need to pick up some documents about some insane criminals?"

"Oh yeah! I waited for you last night but you didn't come."

"I kinda.. fell asleep."

"Oh okay. I figured that out."

"Shut up, Yamanaka."

"Hang on a second.."

I walked up to my desk and pulled out some documents from the cabinet.

"Here, Tsunade-sama."

"Thanks. And Sai, I am gonna see you later at my office."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

He reponded as he bowed.

Tsunade-sama walked out.

"Ino-san, I think I need to go now."

"Sure, see you later."

He walked out too.

This is jus what if too...

What if I will say 'yes' to Sai?

There's a lot of quetions in my mind.

Am I gonna be happier?

At least he loves me too much.

Sakura is right, I am turning 22 and I need to settle down.

But if I will be with Sai, the real questions are..

Can I fool myself?

Am I gonna learn to love him?

Is it hard to be with someone you don't really love?

Is he gonna be happy?

Am I gonna be a good girlfriend to him?

Did I deserve his love?

Are we gonna last forever?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Please Review :D**

**I beg you guys.**

**Thanks so much who reviewed, favorited, and added this story to story alert.**

**You guys are the best!**

**I am not accepting flames but I am accepting constructive criticism. :D**

**Please don't be a FUCKING DICKHEAD and flame the pairing because that shows how ignorant you are!**

**Review!!!!**

**Later!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**This is an important author note so please read this!!!!!!:**

**I don't know if I am gonna update my stories before this year ends because I am gonna go to Japan to have a gay-ass vacation. I need to go to Japan alone to visit my dad and my dad's side relatives. Vacation in that lame country is just boring. I am gonna go to Japan next week, 14th of December and I will go back at 7th of January 2008. Oh God, I freaking dislike that country!! It's so hard to have a divorce family. SIGH!!! Please understand. My dad didn't even give me a choice, he just bought my tickets so I can't say 'no'. I will bring my laptop but I have no time to update my stories cause I am gonna tour around Shibuya, Tokyo, Machida, Osaka, Nagano, Kyoto and many more. But I won't tour all around in Japan. And I am gonna stay at Shizuoka. My dad gave me all the list of places we will go to. He said it will be fun but I am sure it will be lame! I'd rather to go to Philippines than Japan.**

**Take Care you guys and I am truly sorry.**

**Please UNDERSTAND me!!**

**Thanks!!**

**Truly yours,**

**Xyzah Luriellie (Xylie)**


End file.
